


Mistle-HECK NO!

by stardust (quirky_turtle)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/stardust
Summary: Mistletoe sparks feelings of jealousy.





	Mistle-HECK NO!

You had been looking forward to this Christmas party. The mutants at Xaiver’s school knew how to party, especially with Jubilee, Peter and Kurt being in charge of the festivities.

Speaking of a certain blue mutant, you could not keep yourself from daydreaming about meeting Kurt under the mistletoe. Jean had caught you zoning out over the last week and she always laughed when she saw flashes of what you were thinking about.

_“You should just tell him. You don’t need something as cheesy as mistletoe to kiss him. I’m fairly certain he wouldn’t mind.” she grinned._

_You shook your head while rolling your eyes, “It’s just a fantasy. It’s not like it would actually happen.”_

_“Whatever you say, Y/N.” Jean gave you an amused smile before turning down the hallway._

That brings you to tonight. You entered large living room that the party was being thrown in a little early. You couldn’t help it, you were excited.

“Y/N!” you heard Jubilee call for you before you were tackled hugged, “Thank god you’re here, I was just about to come looking for you.”

“What’s up?” you smiled, Jubilee was always so nice that you were more than willing to lend a hand if she needed.

“I was hoping to have like these little fireworks going off in the air, but Kurt said he was worried about my powers.” she explained.

You couldn’t blame him. Jubilee had been working very hard to control her powers, but she was not yet a master. Heaven forbid a rendition of the Michael Jackson Pepsi commercial shoot happened during the party.

“Well, I was hoping that maybe you could make some stars. That way we can dim the lights, but it will look nice.” she finished explain, giving you a hopeful smile.

“No problem.” you returned the grin and looked up at the ceiling. You focused entirely on creating a miniature night sky. You knew you had done a good job when you heard Jubilee clap with excitement.

“It’s perfect! How did you make a shooting star?”

“Lots of practice.”

“Thank you!” she hugged you tightly before running off to finish up any last minute decoration dilemma’s.

You had more fun as the party went on, however you hadn’t found Kurt yet. Probably because he was in charge of music. Since coming to America, Kurt had thrown himself into the culture, especially when it came to pop music.

“I’m going to get another drink, want one?” you asked Jean, who shook her head.

You made your way to the food table, appreciating the spread. You picked up a twinkie as you tried to find the punch bowl.

“Hey there, Dusty.” Peter Maximoff teasing voice entered your ear.

You rolled your eyes at his nickname for you. Your X-Men name was “Stardust”, but Peter had taken to calling you “Dusty”.

“What if I just started calling you ‘Quicky’?” you replied before biting into your twinkie.

“I would be all for it.” he winked. Peter was a massive flirt, but you didn’t mind it. It was what made him, and your friendship unique.

You rolled your eyes, “Well, I must say, you did put out a good spread.” you gestured to the table.

“Why thank you. I did not take Jubilee’s appointment of taking care of the food lightly.”

“She probably picked you because she didn’t have enough money in the budget Professor Xaiver gave her for food.”

“Dusty, I am hurt. I’ll have you know, I paid for two of the boxes of twinkies.”

You gestured to the mountain on the unwrapped treats on the table. Clearly containing more than two boxes worth.

“Where is the punch?” you asked him.

“Oh. I’ll show you.” he led you across the room to the other table where the punch bowl was being held.

“Ohhh. Peter, Y/N. Look up.” Jean smirked.

You both looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe that was “magically” floating over your heads. You shot a glare at Jean as Peter laughed.

“We can’t break tradition, Dusty.” he waggled his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes, but relented. A quick peck would be innocent enough. You closed your eyes and leaned in.

However, instead of feeling Peter’s slightly chapped lips against your own, brimstone filled your nose.

When you opened your eyes, you were not in the living room, but the library.

And Peter wasn’t in front of you, it was Kurt.

“What the-” you looked around, confused.

“I’m sorry. I heard Jean and vhen I saw you vere about to kiss Peter… I just reacted.” the blue boy explain. You were fairly sure that if he could blush, he would.

“Reacted by bamfing me away from the party?” you raised an eyebrow, trying not to chuckle.

“It vas the first zhe first sing zhat came to mind.” he smiled sheepishly

“Were you jealous?” you asked, tilting your head to the side, curious.

“Vhat? No, of course not. You vould have to be mine for me to be jealous…” he continued to ramble on until you interrupted him.

“That’s too bad, because I was kind of hoping to run into you under the mistletoe.” you looked down, your cheeks flushing.

_BAMF_

Your heart fell when you heard Kurt leave. You probably scared him off. You shouldn’t have assumed that he felt the sam-

_BAMF_

You looked up in surprise, to see a grinning Kurt. He pointed up with one finger, and you looked up to see mistletoe over your head, being held up by Kurt’s tail.

“Now, vould you look at zhat?” his grinned widened.

“Well, we can’t break tradition.” you mirrored his grin before you both leaned in for your first kiss.


End file.
